


Everybody does it, right?

by miriamrixon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Stubble, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriamrixon/pseuds/miriamrixon
Summary: Everybody kisses boys, right?Everybody enjoys sucking hickeys onto boys necks and rubbing their face against a rough stubble, right?Everybody loves getting down on their knees and getting fucked in the throat till their eyes water, right?Atleast that's what Dean tells himself, but maybe everybody is just Dean.(I dunno I suck at summaries)





	Everybody does it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo frens.  
> Please enjoy my every first work of art. Feedback is very much appreciated so don't hold back.

 

 

**Everybody does it, right?**

 

_Dean Winchester is NOT gay._

How could he be? He loves girls. Don't get me wrong, he isn't homophobic or anything. He loves how soft their skin feels under his calloused fingertips, how their lips wrap around his cock, so plump and soft. He loves how dominant he feels around them. He lives for taste and feel of their pussy lips as they tremble after he's given them what could only be the best orgasm of their lives. Sure he was just a 17 year old boy, but he had skills grown men could only dream of having. 

But, if Dean Winchester isn't gay, then why is he on his knees swallowing dick like he's swallowing pie?

To be honest, this turn of events came as a surprise to Dean as well. It was a normal day in some town his dad had made a stop in while he was off hunting whatever it was that was killing people. Dean and Sam were by themselves in a cheap motel, it was hot as balls and Dean swore he could not take another second of Sam whining about how disgusting the food they had to eat for lunch was. 

"Well Sammy, this ain't exactly a five star joint, ya know?", Dean said, after the tenth time Sam had reminded him about how dry his sandwich was.

Sam huffed and in doing so blew some of the long bangs out of his eyes. Dean was gonna have to give the boy a trim, he knew Sam wouldn't take it without a fight. But c'mon he was beginning to look like a damn girl.

"I know Dean. But still."

"But still what?", snapped Dean. Sam huffed a little more and turned his back to him.

Dean was in no mood to play around with his brother, don't get me wrong Dean loved his Sammy. But sometimes? The kid's just gotta have something else to do. So after ten more minutes of sitting on the couch, with the part of his thighs that weren't covered by his shorts stuck to the leather, Dean finally had enough and announced that he was gonna go for a walk to cool off, maybe even grab some ice.

"But what if Dad comes back?", protested Sam. 

"He won't. He said he'll be gone a while. Probably get back late at night.", said Dean. Quickly before Sam could present any counter arguement, or worse, flash him a pair of those puppy dog eyes, Dean left.

Once outside Dean took a deep breath. His shorts and tank top did very little to cool him off in the summer heat. Mentally he cursed his father for not picking a motel that atleast has a pool. Like, c'mon. After walking for a while he came across a large ice chest. "Bingo!", thought Dean. As quickly as he could he practically skipped to it and almost opened it when he heard a deep,smug voice called out.

"You're not supposed to do that."

Dean turned around and saw a boy with curly, sort of wavy, black hair, blue eyes with a slight stubble and a smirk on his face. "Do what?", quipped Dean.

"Customers aren't allowed to take ice from that chest." Dean raised an eyebrow. "You don't say?" 

"Yup, it's against the rules." The black haired blue-eyed boy said while looking Dean up and down.

_Jesus, is he checking me out?!_

"What rules?!", said Dean with the most 'what the actual fuck' kinda expression on his face. 

The boy came closer, leaned forward and whispered as though he was talking to a child,"The rule I just told you." 

He was so close Dean was sure that he could smell his cologne.  Putting on his best 'don't give a fuck' face he said,"Well lucky for you, I don't really follow rules sweetheart." 

_Sweetheart??! What the fu-_

Dean's train of thought got interupted when the boy leaned in even closer and said what Dean swore to be the most sex-hungry voice ever. "I ain't your sweetheart." Dean felt his heart beat quicken. Hell, he could hear it in his ears and with the way the boy was smirking, Dean was sure he could hear it too. He felt his face heat up and he could only imagine what he looked like right now, with his face all red and all. There was a part of him that was telling him to move away. But there was this other voice telling him to stay put, and dammit all to hell it was very damn convincing.

A few more seconds of this and Dean would have freaked out and probably punched something. It seemed as though the blue-eyed kid knew this because all of a sudden before Dean knew what was happening, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. He stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, before his instincts kicked in and his lips shifted. Perhaps this was the sign the blue-eyed kid was looking for because as soon as Dean showed the first signs of life it seemed as though a switch flipped in him. He slid a hand around Dean's waist and put the other on the side of his cheek. For a second Dean panicked. He didn't know what to do, this was all very new territory. Before Dean could continue with his train of thought, this mysterious boy deepened the kiss and pulled Dean even closer to him. 

All of a sudden the only thing Dean could register in his mind was how he was nibbling on his lip, how his tongue was begging him for permission to enter. After a while, without even meaning to, Dean opened his lips, just a little but a little was all the boy needed to slide his tongue into Dean's mouth. The second it happened Dean was sure he died and came back to life. He felt a slight tightening in his pants and realized with slight embarrassment that he was hard. It usually took a little more than a little kissing to make his cock hard. A little boob action was needed, but Dean realized that that wasn't exactly possible in this situation.

Much to Dean's disappointment the boy broke the kiss and said in an even sexier voice,"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" For a second the words didn't register in Dean's mind. "Ye-yeah. That sound great." he stuttered.

_Jesus fuck. I'm like a virgin._

 Turns out the boy's idea of somewhere else was the staff-only storage room. For a second Dean wondered whether they would get into trouble for being there but then he remembered that he didn't really care. The room was dimly lit, which Dean was thankful for. There were a couple of cardboard boxes lying in the corner but for the most part that room was kinda empty. The boy turned to him and said," The name's Noah. Thought you should know."

"Dean", Dean replied awkwardly. He didn't mean to, but he didn't really know what to do. Should he just get on his knees? Is Noah gonna get on his? _I dunno._

Noah stepped forward and put both his hands on Dean's hips. Dean never thought he would be the one that wasn't in control during sex, but here he is. Was this sex? Like, sex kinda sex? Before Dean could overthinking anymore, Noah leaned in and placed his lips on his. The same indescribable feeling rushed through Dean's veins. This was the best high. 

Dean deepened the kiss, placing his hands on the boy's chest and feeling his strong muscles, hidden beneath his shirt under his fingertips. His lips tingled in the best way possible as it was massaged firmly by another. He felt the boy's steady heartbeat under his hands, but he longed for more. He needed to feel skin. He broke the kiss and grabbed the ends of his shirt and tried to pull it over the boy's head. Once he got rid of the boy's shirt and stripped out of his, he leaned in and captured Noah's lips in another searing, hot kiss. He let his hands roam all over the boy's toned torso as his lips were claimed.

Dean felt a hand tugging at his hair and with a moan he broke the kiss, leaning his head back and exposing his neck. Immediately Noah attached his lips to Dean's neck and kissed and sucked dark hickeys onto his skin. He dug his fingertips into Dean's sides and left marks which would stay for days to come. Dean let out small moans which filled the air, creating an even thicker sexual tension. He heard Noah open his jean zipper and pull out his cock, Dean looked down as he had a hand wrapped around the thickness of his own digit. There was pre-come dripping from the tip of it's pink head. And my god, was it huge. 

Dean knelt down and wrapped his fingers around his dick. Noah let out a deep moan and placed both of his hands at the back of Dean's head and let his fingers dig deep into his soft blonde hair. Dean experimently moved his hands up and down his length and then after a while spat in his hands and brought it back to his dick stroking in a more firm way. 

Eventually, Noah's moans started growing even louder. Dean could feel his fingers tightening in his hair and without a moments hesitation he placed his warm wet lips on his dick. Noah let out a long moan and fisted Dean's hair.

"Fuck yeah baby, just like that."

Noah slowly started fucking his dick into Dean's mouth. He tightened his grip on his hair and moved his hips back and forth. 

Dean let out a moan and Noah felt his throat vibrate around his dick. "Fuckk. You look so pretty down on your knees, with your lips wrapped around my dick. You like this don't you? You like getting throat-fucked?"

Dean let out a moan and slid his mouth further down on his dick. He got no warning, the only sign that Noah gave him was a long drawn out moan and a shiver that forced his hips forward. He tightened his fingers in Dean's hair and held him in place as he shot his come down his throat and rode out his orgasm. Dean pulled his lips of his dick and licked his lips. The taste of his come lingered on there, and some part of him liked it. 

Maybe, Dean was a little gay.

 


End file.
